


4.

by NikaAnuk



Series: Your Hands Are Cold [4]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you say to someone who can change into ice statue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.

Magneto and Professor left for a moment. Bobby still tried to stop the bleeding but the wound was awfully deep.

„Your hands are cold.” Kitty said weakly.

Bobby moved back his hand. „Sorry.”

„No, it's okay. It helps. Hurts less.”

He watched her very carefully before placing his hand over the wound again. By lowering the temperature of the air he could use his power to stop the bleeding after all.

When older mutants came back Kitty was in slightly better shape and Professor only smiled. Then he turned his eyes to Logan and his expression hardened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no beta this time.


End file.
